Três Lados
by lelyinthesky
Summary: Não haveria mal em comprar ovos de Páscoa na loja dos gêmeos Weasley... certo? [RonHermione] 2o lugar no I Challenge Páscoa do Grimmauld Place
1. Parte 1

N/A: Um presente de Páscoa aos shippers R/H! Essa fic ficou em segundo lugar no I Challenge Páscoa do fórum Grimmauld Place. Os itens obrigatórios na fic são: Ovo de chocolate, Cavalos, Vassoura, Bóia, Cenoura, Em Hogwarts. E os bônus eram: Beijo, Festa, Acampamento. Todos estão na fics, e achá-los ao longo da história pode ser mais uma diversão para os leitores! hehe ;) A fic foi dividida em duas partes por conveniência, mas é praticamente uma oneshot.

Feliz Páscoa para todos!

**

* * *

**

**Três lados**

**Parte 1**

_Cada um terá razões ou arpões_

_Dediquei-me às suas contradições, fissões, confusões_

_Meu desejo, seu bom senso, raivosos feito cães_

_E a manhã nos proverá outros pães._

Aquele era a última idéia que Ron faria de um bom programa para as férias de Páscoa. Se espremer no meio de dezenas de bruxos em uma loja abafada, para gastar dinheiro com os _outros_ era simplesmente a última coisa que ele gostaria de estar fazendo em seu tempo livre.

- Ei, tem gente aqui!

Mas o grande bruxo mal-humorado não parecia demonstrar o menor interesse pela presença de Ron - ou pelas leis da física -, e se enfiou largamente pelo espaço disputado que o ruivo havia acabado de conseguir na fila. Empurrado pelas vestes negras, Ron foi displicentemente jogado para fora do bolo de pessoas apertadas que tentavam - com todas as suas forças - garantir os últimos exemplares dos ovos de Páscoa da Dedosdemel.

- Idiota! - Ron parou à margem da multidão de bruxos que se amontoava em frente ao balcão, este já mostrando vários espaços vazios onde enormes e apetitosos ovos de chocolate há poucos minutos estavam expostos. Conseguiu, com um certo alívio, respirar pela primeira vez no que pareceram horas, mas soltou um gemido de desânimo ao ver o tamanho da fila que teria que enfrentar de novo. O homem carrancudo das vestes negras já havia sumido em meio à multidão, e qualquer possibilidade de ir atrás dele logo se mostrou impossível - jamais passaria pelos bruxos ansiosos que disputavam um lugar.

_Tomara que seja pisoteado,_ pensou com raiva, escolhendo ignorar por um segundo que o tamanho do homem tornava improvável tal imagem - a não ser que Hagrid e seu 'pequeno' irmão Grawp resolvessem se abastecer de chocolate.

- Ora, o que temos aqui?

- Eu chamaria de traição gravíssima e imperdoável.

- Eu chamaria de enorme _burrice._

Ron rolou os olhos antes de virar-se para a porta da loja. Na calçada, carregados de duas caixas de papelão e com expressões teatrais de decepção e surpresa, estavam Fred e George Weasley.

- Não encham o saco. – ele murmurou com impaciência.

- Oh! Eu estou simplesmente chocado com a falta de consideração do nosso próprio irmão. - Fred fechou os olhos com drama.

- _Irmão?_ Eu não vejo nenhum irmão aqui, só um grifinório mirrado querendo apanhar. - George largou a caixa que carregava na calçada e ergueu as mãos em posição de luta. Sua expressão era tão convincente que alguns bruxos se apressavam ao passar ao seu lado.

Ron bufou sem paciência, e sentiu suas orelhas queimarem de raiva quando ouviu a voz da vendedora anunciando que os ovos tinham acabado. Sua exclamação nervosa foi abafada pelas inúmeras outras vozes decepcionadas que começavam lentamente a fazer seu caminho até a saída da Dedosdemel.

- Viram o que vocês fizeram? Onde eu vou arranjar ovos de Páscoa agora? - ele caminhou irritado até os irmãos, que o miraram com um sorriso maroto. George recolheu sua caixa de papelão e os três saíram pelas ruas movimentadas de Hogsmeade.

- Felizmente, nós estamos te aceitando de volta como irmão. - disse Fred ao seu lado.

- Até porque, convenhamos, você não consegue fazer nada sozinho. - completou George num tom reprovador. Ron tentou protestar mas foi interrompido pelo outro irmão.

- Se você tivesse o mínimo de experiência de vida, não teria vindo comprar seus ovos na _véspera_ da Páscoa.

- Mas você só tem o que, quinze anos? Nós deixamos passar.

- Dezessete. - Ron falou entre dentes.

- Como eu dizia, um bebê. Agora, se você não tivesse ignorado por completo o conselho da nossa querida mãe, você poderia ter simplesmente ido direto até a nossa loja, e comprado sem problemas os ovos de chocolate mais gostosos da Grã-bretanha.

Ron suspirou, irritado. Era justamente por causa de sua _querida mãe_ que estava nessa situação. Algumas semanas atrás ele recebera uma coruja explicando porque nem ele nem Harry poderiam voltar para casa nas férias de Páscoa. Mesmo sem Dumbledore, Hogwarts ainda era um dos lugares mais seguros do mundo mágico, e os membros da Ordem estavam simplesmente muito ocupados para ter mais esse tipo de preocupação.

Nenhum problema até aí – este começou quando ela disse _também_ não estar com tempo para preparar os ovos de chocolate como normalmente fazia, e como ela _gostaria_ que essa Páscoa fosse alegre, como os _tempos atuais_ precisavam de mais comemorações, como _Harry_ merecia atenção e como ela mandaria dinheiro para _Ron _comprar ovos de Páscoa de presente para os amigos e irmãos.

Tudo culpa de _Você-maldito-sabe-quem_. Não fosse a droga da guerra ela não teria utilizado tão bem de seus poderes chantagistas naturais de mãe, e Ron não estaria no sábado anterior à Páscoa, com o bolso cheio de galeões e nenhum lugar para comprar os malditos ovos.

Molly Weasley até sugerira que Ron fosse até a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes de Hogsmeade – alguns meses antes os gêmeos haviam comprado a Zonko's -, mas ele tinha boas razões para não tê-lo feito.

- Eu não confio em vocês. – ele explicou, sem embaraço.

- Melhor começar a confiar, irmãozinho. A loja mais próxima daqui com chocolate a venda fica em Londres. – disse George.

- E você não vai querer decepcionar nossa mãe, não é? – Fred completou, forçando uma expressão séria – Nós não deixaremos!

- Além do mais, você não vai achar ovos de Páscoa assim em nenhum outro lugar do mundo!

Eles chegaram à loja, e logo se tornou claro a Ron porque ele não considerara comprar os ovos ali anteriormente. Os letreiros luminosos piscavam em várias cores o nome _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_, e vários outros cartazes anunciavam promoções e mais novos lançamentos. Aparelhos estranhos soltavam fumaça, bonecos de animais mágicos corriam e voavam pela loja, poções coloridas borbulhavam ameaçadoramente. Ron podia jurar que havia visto fogo saindo de algum canto do prédio.

Você simplesmente haveria de ser _maluco_ para comer qualquer coisa que saísse dali.

Ainda assim, havia uma fila considerável em frente ao balcão oposto às prateleiras repletas de ovos de Páscoa coloridos, sob o grande cartaz _"Ovos de Páscoa Weasley, muito mais que chocolate!". _A fila aumentava a cada minuto, com pessoas que vinham da Dedosdemel, e a quantidade de ovos expostos diminuía rapidamente.

- Ok – Ron demandou quando os três entraram na loja - o que é que eles fazem?

- Salvam a sua pele. – Fred respondeu, entregando a caixa que carregava para o bruxo loiro que trabalhava atrás do balcão dos ovos. – E vêm com lembranças dentro.

- Esse deveria ter sido nosso slogan, Fred! – disse George, entregando sua caixa ao mesmo bruxo.

- Que _tipo_ de lembranças? – havia uma nota de medo sincero na voz de Ron.

- Venha até aqui, Roniquinho. – George o guiou até uma prateleira, a qual esvaziava rapidamente. Ele apontou para alguns grandes e bonitos ovos, embrulhados em papéis de três cores. – Está vendo os azuis?

Ron aquiesceu. Uma fila longa de ovos azul-anil idênticos ocupava quase toda a prateleira.

- São para meninos. Você sabe, dentro tem brinquedos para garotos.

- Mas que tipo de-

- Chegaremos nisso depois. - Fred o interrompeu – Esses com o papel rosa, são para meninas.

Havia cada vez menos ovos de cor rosa nas estantes, e na que Ron olhava sobravam apenas três.

- E os vermelhos? – Ron perguntou. As caixas que Fred e George haviam trazido se revelaram cheias de ovos embrulhados num bonito e brilhante papel escarlate, amarrados por uma grossa fita repleta de corações.

- Ah, acabamos de receber. Infelizmente a encomenda atrasou no caminho, mas acho que ainda conseguiremos vender bastante. – disse George – São para todos os casais de pombinhos apaixonados cujo efeito da flecha do cupido ainda persiste.

Ron encarou os irmãos incrédulo. Atrás de si a fila se mostrava cada vez mais violenta.

- São presentes para namorados, Ron. – suspirou Fred. E adicionou com um ar de propaganda – E são unissex!

- Isso quer dizer que você pode dar tanto para homens ou mulh-

- Eu sei o que é! – interrompeu Ron sem paciência. Aquele dia estava se tornando muito mais longo do que o esperado. Lá fora a noite já começava a dominar, e os clientes na fila se mostravam cada vez mais determinados a conseguir os ovos. – E tá legal, eu vou comprar seus ovos. Não é como se eu tivesse muita escolha...

- Exatamente o que gostamos de ouvir de nossos clientes!

- Quantos vão ser? – Fred se adiantou até as prateleiras. Algum bruxo na fila gritou algo em protesto, mas a confusão era muita para notarem qualquer coisa.

- Não esperem que eu compre para _vocês_ – disse Ron – Um para Harry, um para Ginny, um para Hermione.

- Nenhum para o Roniquinho? – George adicionou, tomando notas.

- Prefiro galeões a chocolate.

- Cadê seu espírito pascoal? – George exclamou, falsamente chocado – Ok, só porque você é nosso irmão, nós vamos lhe dar de brinde essa fantasia especial de coelho!

- Por que eu ia querer uma roupa de coelho? – Ron olhou incrédulo para o amontoado de pelugem branca que George lhe entregava. Era possível distinguir através da bola fofa uma cenoura laranja berrante e duas orelhas de um tom de rosa assustadoramente _delicado_.

- Porque esse ano você vai estar bancando o coelhinho, não é mesmo, Roniquinho? – George segurou a cenoura e ofereceu para o irmão fazendo sons que Ron conseguiu incrivelmente identificar como os de coelhos roendo.

- Eu já te digo _o que_ fazer com essa cenoura – ele começou rispidamente, mas foi interrompido por Fred que chegava com um saco de papel pardo e uma expressão perto do terror.

- Incrível como o chocolate pode atiçar o ânimo dos clientes! Não queriam deixar que eu pegasse produtos de minha própria loja, acreditam? – Fred mirou a roupa nas mãos do gêmeo e sorriu – Ron vai se fantasiar?

- _Não!_ – ele quase gritou – Pegou os ovos?

- Consegui alguns. – Fred abriu o saco e retirou um ovo azul – Para Harry, azul, eu imagino. Para Ginny, rosa, ou acho que mamãe nunca se recuperaria.

- Nem eu. – disse George com uma expressão de nojo. – Tem certeza de que não quer a fantasia?

- Absoluta. – Ron segurou os dois ovos e esticou a mão para Fred, mas este franziu a sobrancelha e se dirigiu ao irmão mais novo com o rosto curioso.

- Para Hermione, certo? – ele disse, e Ron aquiesceu – Que cor seria?

Ron piscou.

- Como assim? Ela é uma menina!

- Ah, sim! – Fred deu uma piscadela – Que bom que você já reparou isso. O que me leva a outra pergunta...

- Só me dê um rosa. – Ron sentiu suas orelhas corarem e não pôde desejar mais que não estivesse ali.

- Bem, esse é o problema. – Fred puxou de dentro do saco um grande e reluzente ovo escarlate – Eles acabaram.

- Como assim?

- Não tem mais nenhum ovo cor de rosa. – Fred repetiu, e puxou mais um ovo azul do saco. – Você pode dar esse, mas conhecendo a Hermione, eu não acho que seria a melhor idéia.

Ron passou as mãos pelo rosto. Uma voz feminina ecoou em sua cabeça.

"_Só porque você demorou três anos para reparar, não significa que ninguém mais tenha reparado que eu sou uma garota!"_

E a dor aguda de ter uma dúzia de canários voando na sua direção, com a intenção única e exclusiva de atacá-lo, voltou a sua mente com uma nitidez notável.

- Vou levar o vermelho. – ele disse rapidamente.

- Ótima escolha, maninho. – Fred colocou todos os quatro ovos de volta no saco – E mais um ovo para você, já que você não quis aceitar nosso lindo presente.

- É só passar no caixa. – George exclamou, com a voz estranhamente profissional. - Agradecemos a preferência!

Ron encarou os irmãos sorridentes com os olhos semicerrados. Estavam sorridentes _demais._

- Como são as lembranças que vêm aqui dentro? – ele não escondeu a desconfiança em sua vez.

- Ora, Ron, tenha certeza que não há com o que se preocupar! – Fred disse, ainda no mesmo tom sério e profissional.

- Digamos que serão as lembranças _certas. _– George completou, sem esconder o orgulho.

- E o vermelho? – um frio incômodo se instalou em sua barriga.

- Também, a lembrança certa. – Fred piscou – Com sentimento.

Ron ainda mirava os irmãos com desconfiança quando deixou a loja, seguindo o caminho conhecido em direção à escola. Mas logo deu as costas para os dois e apressou o passo, a sacola marrom segura em suas mãos. Eles estavam prestes a anunciar que os ovos tinham acabado e havia uma multidão inquieta cercando da porta.

xxx

Talvez fosse o cansaço da pequena aventura na busca por ovos de Páscoa, mas no dia seguinte Ron acordou perto do horário do almoço. Levantou da cama num salto, e logo viu que o dormitório já estava vazio – nem Neville roncava preguiçosamente, como era de costume.

O ruivo se vestiu com rapidez e carregou a sacola com os ovos de chocolate até a Sala Comunal. A última coisa que ele queria era que Harry ou Hermione recebessem uma coruja de Molly Weasley, perguntando o que haviam achado dos presentes. Ron tinha a forte impressão de que algo assim pudesse acontecer – ou então estava apenas mais sonolento do que o normal.

Poucas pessoas estavam na Sala. Várias haviam voltado para casa, e uma olhada pela janela mostrou que muitos alunos haviam resolvido aproveitar o belo dia ensolarado nos jardins da escola.

- Ah, Ron, até que enfim! – Ginny exclamou, ao ver o irmão descendo as escadas. Ela se sentava numa das confortáveis poltronas junto à lareira, acompanhada de Harry e Hermione, que dividiam um sofá oposto e sorriram à chegada do amigo.

- Bom dia para você também, maninha! – ele cumprimentou, acomodando-se no sofá vermelho ao lado de Hermione.

- Estava só te esperando para entregar esses – a ruiva puxou uma sacola da Dedosdemel, e de lá tirou três ovos caprichosamente embalados em papéis decorados com coelhos coloridos – Feliz Páscoa!

Ron suspirou. Sua mãe provavelmente encobrira Ginny com a mesma função, mas a garota provavelmente não deixara tudo para última hora como o ruivo. Ele se irritou um pouco por não ter recebido nem um convite dela para comprar ovos em Hogsmeade na semana anterior.

- Ah, Ginny, você não precisava! – Hermione exclamou, pegando o seu e admirando os desenhos do papel.

- É, _Ginny_. – Ron alcançou o ovo. Reparou que era um pouco menor do que os seus, e não reprimiu um sorriso interior.

- Ah… Obrigada.

Harry recebeu o presente um pouco desconcertado – ou, como Ron costumava chamar – com sua expressão "Ginnyiesca." O garoto nunca mais se mostrara completamente à vontade perto da ex-namorada. Ron não culpava-o exatamente, mas às vezes isso se tornava ligeiramente constrangedor, já que Ginny exibia uma confiança admirável.

- Eu também tenho algo – Hermione se adiantou, abrindo sua mochila e retirando grandes barras de chocolate embrulhadas em papel branco – Pedi para meus pais enviarem doces. Eu tentei impedir, mas eles mandaram chocolate sem açúcar. – ela falou quase que se desculpando.

- Sem problemas, Hermione. – Ron já havia se acostumado com os presentes anti-cáries do casal de dentistas pais da amiga, e na verdade achava os doces bastante gostosos. Ou talvez tivesse algo a ver com o sorriso satisfeito que Hermione estampou quando Ron apanhou sua barra.

- Eu não sabia que nós íamos começar a trocar presentes na Páscoa também. – Harry disse, a expressão um pouco constrangida. Ron foi ao socorro do amigo.

- Não se preocupe, cara. Foque suas energias naquela história de salvar o mundo mágico. – ele piscou para o amigo, e puxou o saco de papel que trouxera – Eu mesmo só comprei ovos para vocês porque mamãe me obrigou.

- _Ron!_ – Ginny exclamou, um quê de indignação em sua voz. Hermione soltou uma risada curta.

- Que foi? É verdade. – ele apanhou o ovo cor de rosa e o entregou a Ginny.

- Eles não são da Dedosdemel, são? – a ruiva disse, curiosa, analisando o presente. Ron atirou o ovo azul para Harry.

- Ah… não. – Ron murmurou. Não havia razão para mentir – ou ele pelo menos esperou que não houvesse. Puxou o ovo vermelho e entregou para Hermione com uma ligeira hesitação – São da loja de Fred e George.

- Ah, é mesmo. – Harry puxou uma pequena etiqueta em seu ovo que Ron não havia reparado anteriormente – Tá dizendo aqui: _"A Páscoa é um período para renovações!_ _E a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes te ajuda a saber exatamente o que seu coração mais quer para esse recomeço, em modelo compacto. E mais: Uma surpresa exclusiva e irrecusável."_

O queixo de Ron caiu e ele se arrependeu profundamente do dia anterior.

- O meu não diz isso. – Hermione exclamou, e Ron respirou aliviado. Ela retirou a fita repleta de corações e desembrulhou o ovo, deixando a mostra somente o apetitoso chocolate. Ela hesitou.

- Bem, eu não acho que Fred e George fariam algo perigoso... – Ginny disse à amiga, incerta – quero dizer, eles tem fregueses para satisfazer.

- Verdade. – Hermione separou as duas metades do ovo, e um barulho como de uma pequena explosão invadiu a sala, junto com uma forte fumaça púrpura.

Os quatro tossiram, e somente quando a fumaça se dissipou que conseguiram distinguir um enorme arranjo de flores brancas seguro nas mãos de Hermione.

- Ah, lírios! São meus preferidos. – ela disse, virando-se para Ron num sorriso. Ele lutou com todas as suas forças para que suas bochechas não corassem, mas o calor em sua face mostrava ser uma batalha perdida – _Obrigada, Ron!_

- De nada. – ele gaguejou, e desviou rapidamente o olhar para Ginny e Harry – Viram? Nada de perigoso!

Ginny encarou o irmão e riu, como se sua própria face demonstrasse o contrário. Harry pôs-se a desfazer o laço azul e abrir o ovo.

Não houve explosões, e ele retirou timidamente uma miniatura perfeita da sua Firebolt.

- Isso não é tão ruim... – ele disse, apesar de não esconder a hesitação.

Ron lembrou-se do que a etiqueta dizia, e a voz de Harry voltou a sua mente, numa conversa que eles haviam tido semanas atrás e onde o moreno havia confidenciado que sentia uma enorme falta de jogar Quadribol – o esporte havia sido proibido no início do ano letivo, por questões de segurança.

- Ei, tem outra coisa. – Harry puxou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho com um texto imprimido em caprichosas letras vermelhas – _"Você está convidado para a Primeira Festa Pascoal da Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! Compareça e confira o desconto especial nos produtos para os Dia das Mães. 13 horas, sede de Hogsmeade." _

Antes que Ron pudesse imaginar quais produtos os irmãos seriam capazes de produzir para _mães_ – e até ponderar enviar algum para sua própria -, Hermione se adiantou.

- O meu também tem um desse. – Hermione puxou um papel de dentro das cascas abertas do chocolate. – Mas é com acompanhante.

Ginny havia aberto seu ovo, e segurava uma miniatura de algo que Ron não conseguiu identificar. Ela puxou um convite e mostrou aos outros com impaciência. Seu olhar logo se virou para Harry, e sua expressão demonstrava uma irritação que Ron já conhecia – e temia.

- Então, você recebeu uma vassoura? – ela disse, encarando o moreno.

- Ahn? – ele balbuciou algo, e seus olhos verdes foram tomado pelo nervosismo.

- Sério, Harry? _Uma vassoura_? – ela continuou, a voz agora demonstrando raiva em cada sílaba que dizia. Hermione virou-se rapidamente para Ron, olhando-o significativamente. – É _isso_ que você mais quer na vida?

- Do que você está falando? – Harry conseguiu demandar, mas ainda havia um toque visível de hesitação em sua voz – O que você ganhou?

Ele se adiantou e retirou das mãos da menina uma pequena e exata réplica da taça do torneio de Quadribol que estava à mostra no alto da lareira da Sala Comunal.

- Viu, você também está pensando em quadribol! – Harry falou, voltando a sentar-se no sofá. Ginny bufou de raiva e Hermione se levantou num salto.

- Eu acho que vou… sentar mais para lá. – ela olhou fixamente para Ron, que entendeu rapidamente o recado.

- É, eu também! – os dois se dirigiram até o outro lado da sala, mas Ginny mal pareceu perceber, e quando falou novamente, se tornou óbvio que ela não se importava que o resto da casa a ouvisse.

- _Quadribol?_ Você por acaso já esqueceu o que _mais_ aconteceu no dia que a gente ganhou essa maldita taça?

Harry encarou a ruiva com a boca semiaberta e os olhos verdes repletos do que Ron reconheceu como algo muito próximo do terror.

- Eu… não…

- Eu não agüento mais esse seu jeito passivo-agressivo, Harry! – Ginny continuou, ignorando o resto dos grifinórios que ouviam tudo com desconcerto – Fugindo de mim, sem falar nada sobre o que aconteceu…

Foi a vez de Ron se levantar, temendo por sua sanidade. A última coisa que precisava no momento era ouvir sua irmã caçula discutir a relação com seu melhor amigo.

- Vamos sair daqui?

Hemione não hesitou, e o seguiu o mais depressa que pôde até o buraco da Mulher Gorda, o ovo agora deformado mas embrulhado no mesmo papel vermelho em suas mãos.

_Os deuses vendem quando dão_

_Melhor saber_

_Seus olhos de verão_

_Que não vão nem lembrar._


	2. Parte 2

**Parte 2**

_Somos dois contra a parede e tudo tem três lados_

_E a noite arremessará outros dados_.

- Acho que saímos a tempo. – Hermione disse, enquanto desciam o corredor da torre da Grifinória. Um admirável número pessoas parecia fazer o mesmo, atravessando o buraco do retrato entre cochichos.

- Só espero que Ginny não resolva matar Harry logo agora – disse Ron, virando em direção aos jardins – Ele está tão perto de achar aquele horcrux.

Hermione riu e os dois continuaram o caminho num silêncio quase cômodo. Desde que voltaram a Hogwarts, Ron era constantemente assombrado por memórias do ano anterior – sua relação com Lavender, o ataque de uma dúzia de canários, o abraço íntimo durante o enterro do diretor -, e era em muitas vezes admitido pela responsabilidade de que deveria _fazer alguma coisa._ Em várias situações ele se achara repentinamente treinando discursos sobre como – suas orelhas se aqueceram – ele gostava dela, de como gostaria de ser mais do que seu amigo e como havia um lugar tão bonito em Hogsmeade aonde ele poderia levá-la.

Era a indiferença com a qual Hermione parecia ter voltado das férias, o jeito normal com o que ela conversava com ele - como se não esperasse nada em troca além de amizade – que o fazia desanimar e adiar indefinidamente a declaração.

- Está um dia lindo! – ela disse, interrompendo os pensamentos de Ron. Somente então ele percebeu que os dois já estavam atravessando o gramado da escola, desviando dos alunos que se sentavam na grama e aproveitavam o forte sol.

- Sim… – Ron falou, franzindo os olhos. Algo voltou a sua mente – Você está com o convite dos gêmeos?

Hermione aquiesceu e abriu o papel escarlate do ovo, segurando-o em seu colo e entregando o papel para Ron. Ela partiu um pedaço do chocolate e ofereceu outro a Ron, que aceitou. Então pôs-se a comê-lo olhando atentamente a lula gigante roubar um sanduíche de um grupo de lufa-lufas que lanchava na beira do lago.

_Ao menos o chocolate era bom,_ pensou ele. Seus irmãos não haviam mentido, o doce rivalizava muito de perto com o da Dedosdemel.

Ron leu novamente o convite, e então olhou ao seu redor. O dia estava realmente bonito, o céu azul e ensolarado passava a impressão de que nada de ruim poderia acontecer.

Talvez fosse isso que o fizera deixar escapar de sua boca algo que soou perigosamente como um _convite_.

- Você não quer ir à festa?

_Um convite._ Para uma garota a quem havia acabado de presentear – ainda que inconscientemente – um enorme ramalhete de flores. Havia algo no ar.

- O quê? – por um momento pareceu a Ron que Hermione havia se engasgado, mas então ela se virou para encará-lo com o rosto incrédulo – Ir até a festa dos gêmeos?

- Sim. – suas orelhas ardiam, mas Ron se sentiu inesperadamente confiante em continuar – Por que não?

Hermione ponderou o que pareceram inúmeras razões. Então voltou-se para Ron com o rosto sério.

- É muito perigoso, nunca nos deixariam ir até Hogsmeade!

- Nós podemos usar uma das passagens secretas. – ele disse, esperando um muxoxo decepcionado e um sermão digno da Monitora-Chefe que ela era. Hermione, no entanto, apenas o observou atentamente e Ron teve a forte impressão de que ela estava _considerando._

Não era sempre que ela utilizava essa expressão, e ele demorou até reconhecê-la.

- Ok. – ela disse por fim, partindo mais um pedaço de chocolate e oferecendo outro para Ron.

O garoto recusou. Ou - seria mais correto dizer - não aceitou, já que quando finalmente demonstrou qualquer tipo de reação Hermione já havia comido o segundo pedaço, e embrulhava o resto no papel vermelho.

- _Sério?_ – ele disse, incrédulo. A garota apenas o encarou, com uma pontada de desafio no olhar. Ron se mexeu, e tomou a direção do Salgueiro Lutador. – Então, vamos!

xxx

Com os passos rápidos e um calor crescente dentro de si, Ron guiou Hermione através da passagem escura de pedra que dava na Casa dos Gritos. No meio do caminho, a garota tropeçou com um baque surdo numa pedra, e a partir daí passou a segurar a mão de Ron, o que fizera com que o ruivo seguisse a trilha com uma confiança renovada, e um agradecimento divino por esta ser tão escura e o vermelho em sua face não estar visível.

Logo eles estavam na movimentada e aconchegante rua principal de Hogsmeade, Hermione partindo mais um pedaço de chocolate e Ron sem acreditar no que acontecia.

- Olhe! – ela exclamou, segurando o braço de Ron e deixando o ruivo muito distraído do que ela lhe apontava – Nossa, está linda!

Ela pôs-se a puxar a mão de Ron – que tinha dificuldade em mexer suas pernas – em direção à Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Quando o garoto finalmente recobriu seu estado normal – tentando a todo custo ignorar o calor dos dedos de Hermione entrelaçados aos seus – ele pôde ver que ela estava certa; a imagem que se aproximava era realmente bonita.

A frente da loja havia sido decorada com as mais variadas cores e motivos diferentes – indo de coelhos e ovos a dragões e corações – e uma enorme faixa brilhante dava as boas vindas aos convidados exclusivos da _'festa de Páscoa mais animada do país.'_

- Não acho que haja muitas festas de Páscoa na Inglaterra – Ron disse, e Hermione pôs-se a rir de uma maneira estranhamente animada.

Eles pararam na frente da loja, e repentinamente Fred e George aparecem na porta, olhando com surpresa e animação para os dois. Os dois trajavam vestes brilhantes e chamativas idênticas, sendo que uma era vermelha e a outra azul, respectivamente.

- Olha quem temos aqui! – disse Fred, abrindo os braços – Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger, convidados especiais!

- Se tiverem o convite, isso é. – piscou George. Hermione se adiantou para ele, puxando Ron pela mão.

- Temos sim. – ela entregou o papel e o Weasley sorriu ao ver qual era – Seu chocolate é maravilhoso, por sinal.

- Eu tenho certeza que sim. – George falou, oferecendo a mão para que Hermione subisse os degraus da entrada.

- Fiquem à vontade! – Fred apontou para a loja decorada onde alguns bruxos olhavam as mercadorias – Aqui dentro está a nova coleção para Maio, com descontos especiais. Não haverá descontos extras para parentes – ele adicionou com uma piscadela – ou acompanhantes.

Ron abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas George o interrompeu, voltando-se para Hermione – a garota observava tudo atentamente.

- E lá atrás está a festa de verdade. Bebidas e chocolate à vontade!

Hermione soltou sua mão - e Ron suprimiu uma forte vontade de alcançá-la novamente -, e partiu mais uma vez o chocolate enquanto andavam pela loja.

- Tem certeza de que não quer um pedaço? – ela disse, mordendo um grande pedaço de chocolate e oferecendo o mesmo para Ron – Está delicioso.

- Ah… não, obrigado. – ele disse. A garota deu de ombros e andou depressa até a porta indicada por George.

O lado de fora era tão impressionante quanto o interior. Um terreno vazio detrás da loja havia sido totalmente decorado com os mesmos inúmeros temas, e letras coloridas flutuavam no ar com a mensagem _"Escolha o seu recomeço!"._ No meio do terreno havia um cristalino e aparentemente profundo lago, e ao seu redor haviam sido montadas várias barracas, dando a impressão de um animado e coletivo acampamento – e lembrando Ron invariavelmente da Copa de Quadribol em seu quarto ano.

As barracas ofereciam de tudo, como ele logo pôde perceber: cerveja amanteigada, coquetéis, doces dos mais variados, alguns brinquedos simples que normalmente eram vendidos na loja, e é claro – chocolate, que ocupava uma grande barraca com as mais variadas e inusitadas formas.

- Vou pegar algo para beber. – Hermione disse, e saiu sem olhar para trás até a barraca que distribuía cerveja amanteigada.

Ela voltou rapidamente para um Ron um pouco surpreso, com duas garrafas seguras na mão.

- Tome. – ela entregou uma garrafa ao garoto e ergueu a sua – Um brinde. A você ter finalmente me chamado para sair!

xxx

Ron segurou sua garrafa de cerveja amanteigada pelo que pareceram vários minutos, enquanto assistia Hermione encostar a sua na do garoto com um tilintar, beber um longo gole do líquido, abrir mais uma vez o papel escarlate e comer um avantajado pedaço de chocolate. Ele continuou segurando a garrafa, imóvel, mirando algo além de si, quando a garota avistou Charlie Weasley do outro do lado do lago e caminhou até ele animadamente.

Ele desviou o olhar do nada confortável que mirava para o outro lado do terreno, onde Hermione conversava com o irmão mais velho. A garota sorria e falava sem parar, pelo menos duas vezes Ron pôde vê-la morder o chocolate em sua mão – agora reduzido a menos de um quarto do ovo – e tomar um gole de cerveja. Logo chegaram Bill Weasley e Fleur Delacour – a quem Hermione cumprimentou educadamente, mas mirou com os olhos cheios de desgosto assim que a francesa não estava por perto. Então a garota falou algo para os três e voltou a andar até o lugar onde Ron estava.

O ruivo imaginou ser uma boa hora para beber uma considerável parte do conteúdo da garrafa em sua mão.

- Por que você não veio falar com eles? – ela perguntou, numa sincera curiosidade, em meio a uma mordida no chocolate.

- Hermione, você está bem? – ele exclamou, recém saído de um longo gole de cerveja amanteigada.

- Como assim? – ela falou, a boca cheia e mais um pedaço de chocolate a postos em sua mão – É claro que estou! Vem, vamos pegar mais cerveja.

A garota tirou a garrafa quase vazia da mão de Ron e levou até a barraca onde a pegara. Logo ela voltava com duas novas garrafas cheias e um pedaço de chocolate na boca. Ela indicou um banco branco e vazio colocado na beira do lago, e Ron não viu outra escolha a não ser ir até ele e sentar-se ao lado dela.

- Aqui está. Vamos brindar por você _ainda_ não ter a coragem de admitir que isso é um encontro. – ela bateu com sua garrafa na de um estarrecido Ron – Não que isso seja uma coisa boa.

- Hermione, o que houve com você? – ele falou, com urgência na voz. A garota o encarou com um sorriso maroto e aproximou seu rosto perigosamente do de Ron.

- Quer dizer que isso _não_ é um encontro?

Ron piscou. Havia algo de estranho com Hermione, mas uma coisa era certa: ela ainda parecia saber tudo e ter o notável talento de fazer as perguntas certas.

- Eu… não é que… - sua voz se recusava a sair da garganta com decência, então Ron resolveu tomar outro gole de cerveja amanteigada.

- Tudo bem, Ron. – ela disse, e se encostou no banco colada ao garoto, observando o resto do terreno com interesse.

- Não! Quero dizer... – ele se virou para encará-la, mas ela ainda olhava à frente, mordendo mais um pedaço de chocolate. Sua voz morreu na garganta e a bebida em sua mão se mostrou novamente uma boa saída.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento, e Ron analisou os barulhos estranhos que enchiam o lugar. Coelhos, caldeirões, vassouras, cavalos e pequenos dragões de mentira flutuavam pelo terreno, ilustrando a grande frase que voava pelo ar. Hermione se mostrou particularmente interessada em dois pequenos cavalos brancos que passaram acima do lago. Ela soltou uma risada curta.

- O quê? – o silêncio começava a incomodar Ron, e ele se agarrou à primeira oportunidade de quebrá-lo.

- Nada. – ela disse, tomando mais um pouco de cerveja. E então voltou a falar, com um sorriso nos lábios – É que uma vez, quando eu fui visitar Viktor num verão, nós andamos a cavalo. E eles eram iguaizinhos a esses aqui.

Houve um barulho estridente, mas Ron mal reparou que a garrafa de vidro em sua mão direita havia explodido em vários pedaços, molhando toda a frente de sua camisa.

- Você _o quê?_ – ele disse, sem controlar o tom nervoso. Hermione continuava a mirar o lago, um sorriso estranho em sua face – Quando você foi visitar aquele búlgaro idiota?

- Ah, faz muito tempo. Foi depois do quarto ano, quando nós ainda estávamos juntos.

- _Quando o quê?_ – um ruído muito agudo e estranho a ele mesmo saiu da garganta de Ron – Mas por que… como… _por que você está me contando isso, Hermione_?

A garota soltou uma risada quase que divertida – deliciada, Ron poderia ter reparado, se estivesse em seu estado normal – e então virou-se para encarar o ruivo, seus narizes quase que encostando.

- Porque eu sei que isso te deixa com ciúmes.

Alguns segundos se seguiram sem que Hermione desviasse o olhar dos orbes azuis e quase apavorados de Ron. Então uma música alta e animada invadiu o terreno, e seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram num sorriso, parecendo considerar uma nova e melhor alternativa.

- Vamos dançar! – ela demandou, comendo um último pedaço de chocolate e terminando a cerveja com um gole.

- O… o quê?

- Vamos dançar. – com uma última olhada a Ron, ela se levantou rapidamente, apenas para cambalear e colocar a mão na testa – Ai! Olhe, tudo… gira.

Ron levantou-se também com pressa – e logo lembrou-se de que também havia bebido duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. Hermione, no entanto, não perdeu tempo, e puxou Ron até a beirada do lago onde alguns bruxos já dançavam.

Sua tontura passou, e ele logo conseguiu segurar a garota que havia passado os braços em seus ombros e apoiava boa parte de seu peso nele. A música rapidamente se mostrou animada demais para a dança suave e calma pretendida por Ron, e Hermione soltou uma exclamação de protesto, segurando a mão do ruivo e se aventurando num cambaleante e desengonçado giro.

Exatamente o _quão_ cambaleante e desengonçada era a tentativa, logo se mostrou óbvio - quando Hermione se desequilibrou e tropeçou para trás, e a cabeça tonta de Ron foi incapaz de agüentar o peso da garota.

E os dois caíram com um estrondo fenomenal no profundo lago cristalino.

xxx

Entre a sensação de congelamento que cobria cada centímetro do corpo de Ron, a inexistência total de um fundo no qual ele pudesse se apoiar, a água que insistia em entrar em cada orifício do rosto do garoto e os braços de Hermione que ele tentava com dificuldade impedir de afundarem, só o que ele pôde reparar foi que alguém lhe jogara uma bóia colorida - que acabou por acertar em cheio a cabeça de Ron -, e que os irmãos gêmeos haviam chegado correndo de dentro da loja.

Alguém gritou um feitiço, e Ron sentiu o corpo flutuar até a superfície – o de Hermione fazendo exatamente o mesmo ao seu lado. Várias pessoas ainda olhavam assustadas para os dois, cochichando entre si. Ron sentiu seu rosto se aquecer, apesar da água fria que ainda o encharcava.

- Eu disse que você não consegue fazer _nada _sozinho. – a voz de George exclamou num tom quase divertido. Ron abriu os olhos para olhar feio para o irmão, mas logo foi impelido por um ataque de tosse. O mais velho jogou um cobertor grosso e quente para Ron, e ele se virou instintivamente.

Hermione estava ocupada tossindo fortemente, e Fred colocava um cobertor idêntico ao de Ron em suas costas, ao mesmo tempo que dava leves tapas. O garoto se cobriu rapidamente com o seu e sentiu um calor delicioso invadir seu corpo e expulsar o frio da água.

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou George, a voz agora sinceramente preocupada.

Ron lembrou-se de algo, e virou-se para o irmão, falando num tom baixo para que a garota ao seu lado não ouvisse:

- O que tinha no chocolate?

George estampou uma expressão de culpa deslavada que já era velha conhecida de Ron.

- Nada, maninho! – ele tentou se desvencilhar, mas Ron encarou o irmão com o rosto sério – Bem, ele _poderia_ ter um certo ingrediente especial para fazer aflorar os sentimentos…

Ron não viu como a situação poderia piorar.

- Não acredito, vocês colocaram poção do amor-

- Não! – George negou categoricamente – Não é poção do amor. Apenas algo para intensificar a paixão, sabe. Fazer aparecer o que já existe, esse tipo de coisa. – Ron piscou – Eu só não acho que ela devia ter misturado com álcool. Não havíamos previsto isso.

- _Como não?_ Vocês estão servindo álcool na sua própria festa!

- Cálculos errados, maninho… - George se levantou, junto com Fred – vocês estão bem, então? Precisamos voltar a cuidar da música.

Os dois saíram apressados em direção a uma das barracas, e Ron soltou um muxoxo irritado.

- _Inacreditável._

Hermione soltava risadas aéreas ao seu lado. Ele virou-se para encarar a garota – seus cabelos molhados estavam arrumados num ângulo esquisito, seu rosto mostrava os primeiros sinais de cansaço e ela se apertava com força no grosso cobertor. Ele teve um invariável deja vú do final da segunda tarefa do torneio Tribruxo, em seu quarto ano – que foi inusitadamente fortalecido pela presença de Fleur Delacour caminhando até os dois com a expressão preocupada.

Hermione aparentemente teve o mesmo pensamento que Ron – ou pelo menos essa foi a única explicação plausível que o ruivo obteve para o que se seguiu.

As risadas da garota morreram ao ver a loira andando até eles, e ela se adiantou até Ron, ainda segurando com firmeza o cobertor em suas costas.

- Ah, dessa vez _não._ – ela murmurou com determinação, e colou seus lábios na boca molhada de Ron.

xxx

Ron ainda não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficara naquela posição – sentado na grama bem cuidada, as mãos apertando o cobertor em volta de si, Hermione apoiada em seu braço_ o beijando. _

Só o que ele sabia era que, após algum tempo – que poderia ter sido segundos ou anos, na sua opinião -, Hermione voltou a sentar-se ao lado de Ron, soltando uma exclamação de vitória.

Demorou mais um pouco – segundos, anos? – até que Ron conseguisse abrir os olhos e dizer, com a voz num tom agudo inesperado:

_- O que você fez, Hermione?_

- Não foi óbvio? – ela sorriu triunfante para o garoto, os olhos um pouco sonolentos – Beijei você antes que aquela loira azeda o fizesse.

Ron tomou um momento para admirar a naturalidade com que Hermione proferia essas palavras, e como ela conseguia utilizar-se da gramática com tanta perfeição, enquanto o ruivo mal conseguia reunir palavras coerentes em sua cabeça.

- Você… você me beijou.

- Ah, você percebeu! – ela falou, a voz falsamente surpresa. Seus olhos pareciam pesar, e ela se reclinou em Ron, encostando sua cabeça no ombro do garoto.

Novamente o silêncio tomou conta deles. Ron lembrou-se de algo repentinamente, e – talvez fosse a cerveja amanteigada que havia tomado, ou a suspeita de que Hermione não se lembraria de nada no dia seguinte - perguntou sem medo algo que o afligia há meses.

- Hermione? – a garota murmurou algo em reposta – Por que você não disse nada sobre nós esse ano? – ela soltou um ruído de confusão, e Ron continuou – Você agiu como… como se não quisesse que nada acontecesse.

Ela se apoiou com um certo esforço no chão e encarou Ron com um sorriso carinhoso e a voz sonolenta.

- Eu estava esperando você falar alguma coisa.

xxx

Ron poderia facilmente realizar um feitiço – e a voz mandona de Hermione parecia ecoar no fundo de sua mente lhe dizendo isso -, mas ele preferiu carregar a garota adormecida no colo durante o caminho até o castelo.

Fred e George garantiram que nada de grave aconteceria, e o os efeitos colaterais da combinação perigosa do chocolate com álcool não passariam de uma forte dor de cabeça e possível perda de memória.

- Fale para Hermione que ela acabou de ter seu primeiro porre. – disse Fred, quando se despediu do irmão – E que nós estamos pensando em começar uma linha especial de chocolates… – ao que Ron apressou o passo e se afastou o mais rápido que pôde da loja.

O sol começava a desaparecer no horizonte, e o céu mostrava um bonito tom de laranja. Ron atravessou os jardins da escola ignorando os olhares curiosos de alguns alunos ainda espalhados pelo gramado. Ele viu algo distante se movimentando no céu, e após um momento reconheceu a vassoura de Harry – sobre a qual montavam uma cabeça morena e uma vasta cabeleira ruiva. Ron suspirou uma mistura de alívio e irritação. Pelo menos a Sala Comunal estaria tranqüila.

Não havia ninguém na torre da Grifinória, e Ron se deu conta repentinamente de que já era hora do jantar. Atravessou o buraco do retrato e foi até o confortável divã perto da lareira, deitando Hermione com cuidado sobre o móvel. Não conseguiria ir até o dormitório feminino sem que o feitiço protetor lhe quebrasse alguns ossos.

A garota dormia tranqüilamente – em oposição ao dia agitado que haviam tido. Ron lutou um próprio bocejo, e viu que suas pálpebras também caíam pesadamente. Ele se sentou no sofá em frente ao divã, descansando o corpo dolorido – até reparar que sentara sobre algo.

Ele pulou para o lado e viu que estava sobre a sacola de papel na qual trouxera os ovos de Páscoa, no dia anterior. Ainda havia algo volumoso dentro – ele puxou um grande ovo embrulhado em papel azul. O presente dos irmãos para ele próprio.

Ron hesitou por um segundo, mas não viu mal em abrir ovo – Harry o havia feito sem problemas, afinal. Desembrulhou o papel vagarosamente, para que o barulho não acordasse Hermione – apesar de parecer claro que ela não acordaria tão cedo.

Ele separou as duas metades do ovo e olhou curioso para o que aparecera. Uma cópia um pouco menor mas ainda idêntica da fantasia de coelho que os irmãos haviam lhe oferecido no dia anterior. A mesma cenoura chamativa, as mesmas orelhas cor de rosa.

O sono fez Ron franzir a testa por um momento, mas ele logo compreendeu a afirmação inusitada do ovo de chocolate.

Bancar o coelho da Páscoa havia sido, afinal, inesperadamente divertido e recompensador.

O ruivo partiu um pedaço de chocolate e o levou a boca, observando o sono calmo de Hermione deitada no sofá ao lado. Já tinha uma idéia de como explicaria tudo para a garota assim que ela acordasse no dia seguinte.

Era hora de finalmente ter aquela conversa que havia adiado por meses.

_E quanto a mim, te quero, sim_

_Vem dizer que você não sabe_

_E quanto a mim, não é o fim_

_Nem há razão pra que um dia acabe._

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

N/A: Música utilizada, 'Três lados' do Skank. Reviews serão imensamente bem vindas e devidamente respondidas!


End file.
